In The Wind
by Sevias
Summary: Sakura has been unappreciated for far to long. Is she losing her mind or is really just that angry? She is going to run away now, Run away from it all. Will anyone come to look for her? Or shall she be left alone forever?
1. Chapter 1

**..: _In The Wind_ :..**

**-I Do Not Own Naruto-**

**I am working on my first Bleach fic! And now..I cant help myself, Since my mind has been swarming with a few ideas..well..I have to right them down.  
Soooo...I warn you now, This fic may be pointless..and in the end it may go nowhere! But atleast there shall be an interesting path along the way,eh?**

Chappy 1 : Re-Run

"So much has happened..In fact, too much has happened..too many things have changed. 

Orochimaru was been defeated, Sasuke was dragged back to Konohagakure, put on probation..yadda-yadda-yadda.. 

The Akatsuki disappeared for years..Naruto has become a Jonin by now, I am a Jonin..Sasuke-Kun became a chunin.." 

Sakura laughed softly as she shook her head slowly, certainly..something was wrong. Innocent jade eyes stared back at her from the broken mirror in her bathroom that she now stood in front of, a young woman..so perfectly pretty, with wavy pink hair that fell past her hips, lovely pale skin.  
She was stunning and the envy of many..So..why didn't she feel that way? 

The infamous team seven was back together again..with Sai as a new edition. Everything was the way it was suppose to be wasn't it? The way it had been? Yet, it wasn't..though many things stayed the same this was one of the few that had been tortured into becoming foreign to all of them. 

_'Kakashi-sensei is never around..Naruto is almost always busy..and Sasuke-Kun-..'_

What had it been? These little facts that were driving Sakura to the brink of insanity? 

Konoha's top ranked medic who had even surpassed Tsunade, she had been nicknamed Konoha's sweetheart only a few years ago..But! but-..what if they ever did see within the depths of her mind,Just what would they call her then?.. 

Sakura reached out, the soft pads of her fingers smoothing across the jagged and broken glass leaving streaks of blood in behind them. 

When was it that she began to feel smothered? How did she learn what it felt like to hate? 

She felt like she was falling to pieces, and in all likely..she was going to fall soon.She had tried so damn hard to be perfect and grab Sasuke's attention, she had worked herself to the bone, she had become so much stronger. For gods sake! She could take on both of the living legendary sanin right now if she wanted to! 

And after she'd tried so hard..he'd gone and called her weak, childish, pathetic, and annoying. Now imagine his surprise when she didn't start crying like she used to and instead smiled sweetly at him..too sweetly in fact. 

It was only then that she had realized what was wrong. After he had hurt so many people, he had hurt Naruto..he had nearly killed Sai, He put Kakashi in the hospital. 

Now..the more she thought about these things the more she began to feel. It was more then a grudge, pure hatred boiled up within the pit of her stomach. 

Determination to prove herself to everyone had now fallen and it had been replaced by a deep flowing river of that hate. 

She found it amazing when they had first started to worry about her. She didn't speak, she didn't even force herself to have an expression just to reassure them that she was okay. 

But..she had still kept herself up, she had done her job, she had helped complete missions, she had done almost everything she had usually done..and aslong as she did that no one really cared did they? 

She was a ninja, a tool, she wasn't suppose to have feeling..or dreams, or anything to look forward to. But still..she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that no matter what she had done, no matter how much she tried to do more everyday..it seemed they all looked down upon her,right? As far as they were concerned she was just another little kunoichi and they could make it without her. 

Oh yes, that was when she had made up her mind. 

She had a need to be free and to rebel...Plus, she couldn't wait to see what kind of chaos the Hidden Leaf village would go through when their most powerful medic disappeared. 

Sakura laughed again as she withdrew her bloody hand, it took her only a moment to stare at the many cuts across her fingertips before they began to curl inward. 

As the glass fell around her feet there was now once again another hole in her wall. She couldn't help it, this soft little giggle that escaped her pale pink lips. She felt such joy when she was destructive.. 

�

* * *

�

Sakura stood just outside of her apartment door as she somewhat lazily readjusted her things. She was dressed in a black tank-top and she had a mesh long sleeve shirt over that, as over that was a dark flak jacket with many pockets.A short black skirt hung just above her knees,though she had her usual thin black shorts under it and even beneath those were a layer of mesh leggings..as well as her standard sandal-like..thingies.. 

Her dark pink backpack was thrown over her left shoulder and held somewhat loosely. By the look on her face..one could tell she was just..slightly overwhelmed. 

_'What do I do next?..And after that?..'_

"Damnit." She muttered softly to herself as she took to her own roof, and for only a few moments chose to settle there. She desperately needed to think.She planned to runaway of course, but that was the easy part..what would she do after that? 

�

* * *

�

Running through the forest just outside of Konoha's gate, her form rushing through the darkness. She moved like the wind, she may seemed to be nothing more then a shadow..or a dark apparition to the naked eye. 

Her mind screamed. 

She had never felt so good, she was doing something that was..bad..and yet..she didn't feel guilty! It was a great feeling, she never wanted it to end. 

The headband from when she was younger, her very first forehead protector that she had gotten when she graduated from the academy. She pulled it from her pocket, and without stopping dropped it to the ground. 

_'Burying my past-..'_

She drew a kunai from one of the many pouches around her waist, and with the sharp sound of metal-on-metal she had put a single scratch through the leaf symbol on the dark pink headband she was wearing.That kunai was then thrown to the ground. 

_'Creating a future..'_

Her first objective was to get out of Fire country wasn't it? And she couldn't go to Suna, surely with their close alliance to Konohagakure they would have scouts out for her. 

"Through Kusa...To Earth country it is then?" 

_'I would assume so..Either that or through Tea and into Lightening.'_

_'Or..We could float around Fire Country..and simply stay hidden?'_

_'I'm going to decide in the mourning..Until then, try to find a cave or something you numskull..'_ Inner Sakura 'said' sleepily. 

Sakura giggled softly as she skipped up a few branches. She planned to keep running of course, for the next few miles or so at least ..there was no way she was going to get any sleep tonight anyways. 

�

* * *

**Annou.. I plan to have it become a romance fic later.  
I don't know..Help?  
I'm not really planning this, I'm making it up as I go.  
So.  
Give me your opinion please?  
I cant decide on which pairing I want v.v**

**Sakura x ?**

**I do kinda' think I want it to be an Akatsuki member though.  
I'm not sure, maybe I can make up my mind if I think it over abit.**

**I'm thankful to all who read this!**

**-Tsukiba**

�


	2. My Reality Check Bounced

**-I Do Not Own Naruto-**

**I did mention I was making this up as I go right? This chapter may be a little..choppy, I don't expect it to flow easy since Its about 3A.M. right now By the way, I think..most of this is going to revolve around Sakura, So likely..not very many parts about whats going on elsewhere unless its absolutely necessary!**

* * *

Chappy 2 : My Reality Check Bounced.. 

Around 6 A.M. only two days after her escape Sakura had taken to a paved path. She would never admit it..but she was somewhat tired by now, she hadn't really stopped to take a break since she had started. She had been lucky enough to find an Inn along the road she had been traveling for the last few hours and so she grabbed herself a room for the night, and now, as she flopped herself down onto the plush bed she allowed her mind to wonder. 

_'Thank god I haven't run into anyone yet..I wonder how long it took them to figure out I was gone..'_

_'Do they even know yet!..'_

Sakura sighed softly as she whispered to herself somewhat sadly. "Probably not.." Her dainty fingers gripped the blanket beneath her harshly , she pulled the blanket around her and then twisted onto her left side, after that..it didn't take her long to fall into a rather peaceful sleep. 

* * *

Soft chimes echoed through her mind and gently coaxed Sakura into a state of consciousness. 

It took her only seconds to realize something, this was probably the first time in a long while that she had awaken and not felt so damned..heavy. It was as if she might float up from the bed any moment, though she found she didn't really want to move just yet..the bed was perhaps...too comfortable. She found herself yawning softly and covering her mouth with her small hand. Comfortable the bed may be, yet she couldn't help how her blood boiled within her veins and she felt the pure urge to get up and keep going. 

Her arms lifted, reaching towards the ceiling as she arched her back and sat up. Last night she decided, had been an absolute miracle. She had made up her mind..with..well, what she planned to do. She hadn't filled all the little gaps or looked over the detail just yet, but the basic plan was fairly simple. 

_'-Create an alias._

_-Become a mercenary, assassin, or even a merchant of sorts._

_-By three little houses in different areas._

_-Keep on the move._

_-Don't get caught and don't die.'_

Yes, simple, right? 

Sakura huffed softly now that she stood in front of the small bathroom mirror and worked her best with two blackened chopsticks to form a tight up-do with her messy pink hair. A soft sweet giggle escaped her once she had finally fixed it and then looked to herself in the mirror with a maniacal grin. 

"What to do today, what to do today..Hnn.." 

_'We haven't even made it out of Fire Country yet!'_

"Ahh..Then we best get going?..Again?" 

She wouldn't get a chance to answer herself. 

Something in the room had moved. 

To the naked eye it would have seemed like a shadow, but to a highly skilled kunoichi it was just a little too suspicious, and so Sakura would rush into the room with a shurikan already in hand, the window was open. 

The curtains fluttered slightly as the cold wind blew through the room making her shudder. She knew that she would have to move quickly whether someone sneaking in had been a coincidence or not she had to run now..less risking whomever it was shadowing her and blowing her cover..or whatever she seemed to be playing at. 

"Goddammit.." 

She was lucky to have never gotten undressed, it would have used up more of her precious time anyways. She threw her pack over her shoulder and made sure that everything was fastened and positioned in its proper place, the money for the room was layed upon the bed as she didn't take her time leaping out the window and bounding towards the heavily wooded forest. 

She had to be very precise now- She could either travel to Rain Country in only two days..though it would take longer to get to Earth country from there, or..she could make her way to Grass country and take four days to get out of Fire country..though then she would take less time to travel to Earth country since Grass Country was most certainly smaller. 

It seemed that either way she was going to take around the same amount of time, so what the hell did it even matter which path she took? 

* * *

News traveled fast, very, very fast. 

First though, it wasn't really that much of a big deal. 

Sakura hadn't come to work today, so most of the other medics were in a slight state of panic without her guidance. Tsunade took care of it though, but not without a bit of a hassle. 

Their sweet little top medic couldn't be sick could she? She could have easily healed herself, she never missed work..even when she was suppose to be the patient at the time. 

Now..When Naruto went to her apartment to check up on her..or rather..make sure she was there, Well.. it seemed like the entire village went into a state of panic. 

Her mirror was broken and there was blood smeared across it..as well as on some of the walls of her apartment..as if she had dragged her hands across them while she walked. There were gaping holes through many of the walls, most of her clothing was gone, her books were gone, her variety of weapons gone.The furniture had been split in half..and a few pieces splintered. 

See, but the thing that worried everyone wasn't the fact that she was gone..but instead..the reason why, or atleast..how. 

Had there been a fight in there? Had Sakura been taken along with many of her belongings..so that she may remain prisoner..or something of the sorts? 

Or.. 

Was it so possible that she had destroyed her home and then simply..took off? 

Rumors were a dirty thing and they seemed to sweep through Konohagakure faster then a gust of wind. 

Is she dead? Is she a traitor? If she had been taken as a captive..what were they going to do to her? And how many secrets did she know? What could she possibly reveal? 

Or better yet, say she really did run away on her own, if she were a traitor..and if she were to make it so far..she could be their downfall. 

* * *

**Its six A.M. .  
I nearly just dropped a whole bowl of cereal in my lap.  
Ive also decided to be fickle, I have actually..now decided on two endings for the story, however .. I cant decide.  
So..Either you pick, or I'll have to force my friend Kelsey into choosing.**

**So..If you are willing..please choose.**

**-The Path through Grass Country.**

**-Or-**

**-The Path through Rain Country.  
o.o; I think someone screwed up my internal clock, Whatev..**

**Anyways!**

**I appreciate the fact that so many people added this to their story alert lists:D**

**-_Tsukiba_**


	3. Crazy, Powerful, Beautiful

**-I Do Not Own Naruto-**

**Weeeee!!...Trying to work on my other fanfic..its not working to well though v.v I cant find any inspiration.  
Anyways, my life has been hectic...and school is being evil, especially with all of the exams lately too, So don't be surprised that the updates are taking a such a long while!**

* * *

Chappy 3 : Crazy, Powerful, Beautiful

How long had it been now...how long had she been running around in circles aimlessly, covering up her pointless tracks and setting up few traps in there place. Where was she now? All she knew was that she was in the middle of a rather large forest. It had been..hours since she had last felt another presence, and yet she still didn't trust herself after what had happened at the Inn.

She wasn't panicked, no, not at all panicked, just..cautious. She was bouncing around like some kind of freaky cartoon with a sugar high, her throat was becoming even more dry with each quick inhale she practically struggled to take and she was beginning to choke now- plus, she was light headed and slightly dizzy. So, only because she absolutely had to, she would land on the forest floor, though didnt even make so much as a whisper on impact.

She slowly wondered about for abit and only moments later she came to a small stream she had passed over when she had first entered the forest. She crouched next to water source, her pale hands forced into the cool liquid as she began to wash her hands again- which wasn't unusual since she had made a habit of doing it often.

She cupped some of it in her palms before bringing it to her mouth to drink somewhat greedily- Spring water was always the best to quench a thirst after all.

And then..she simply sat there..staring into the clear water, intently watching her reflection that even though she herself held a grim emotion..her reflection's expression seemed so sweet and kind.

_'We never will be very scary..will we?'_

_'I wonder what is going on back in Konoha..'_

_'My feet sure are tired, I should have stayed at the Inn longer..but then god knows who showed up.'_

_'Was it-..a coincidence?..Or might they be looking for me already? Were they even from Konoha?! '_

_'Wait-...Then why did they run when we realized their presence?..Omigosh, that's..odd.'_

_'You should go back to the end, look for any traces they may have left behind, track them down, and then kill them!..Just to be safe.'_

Sakura pressed her moist palms to her ears, holding them tightly as she hunched forward over the stream. She was doing her best to force every noise out, to shut up her inner self, and stop all of her thoughts completely...if only for a moment. She relaxed for a moment, her mind was clear, and her eyes were blank, she stared straight through her own reflection, though the water, and deep down into the Earth, as if she could see something more there then anyone else ever had.

She stayed like that for a few minutes, and then she nearly tumbled forward into the stream..headfirst. However, She was a lucky one , since she managed to stop herself with her hands and only splash her clothing abit. She had yet to notice the dark figure that loomed over her, that was so close..whomever it was was breathing in her ear, and a few strands of silky blonde hair had fallen over her right shoulder.

When she realized this Sakura really did panic, terror rose from the pit of her stomach and she leapt away to take a fighting stand on the opposite side of the stream.

Across from her stood something so utterly horrifying, so perfectly threatening that she felt a shiver travel down her spine, it made her eyes widen so much that they began to water from the harsh sunlight .

There want anyone there- Absolutly _nothing_!

Oh good god, What the hell?

This wasn't just her freedom high, no...she was just...going crazy, Now wasn't that it?

"Leave me alone!!"

Maybe she was listening to the 'voices' in her head. Wait-! What if the water had drugs in it?! Was someone watching her?!

She began to spin her gaze cast toward the sky as she felt the world moving around her so quickly. She felt she could here the wind brushing past her, stopping for a breif time to whisper in her ear.

She forgot who she was and where she was, then the world came spiraling down.

She landed on her rear with a soft yelp.

She shouldn't have left, she should have stayed in Konoha. She did have friends there..maybe, and back there her slight bit of madness could never catch up with her..could it? It certainly had a few times.

Back there, her home..It was so much better wasn't it? She wouldn't be running now..no-..she would be in her office doing paperwork or something.

Maybe she should head back, eh?

She could explain her messy apartment by saying her PMS hadn't simply gotten a little out of control, And then she could say she had run off to Suna for a little vacation. Right! She hadn't left a note because...because- Well, she had just been in such a hurry, now hadnt she?

"Perfect! Perfect! Perfect!" She shouted excitedly from her seat on the mossy Earth to absolutely no one in particular.

She squealed softly as she clasped her hands together, her soft jade eyes gleaming brightly as her grim mood turned to that of pure joy.

"Ta-Da! I..am..gen-i-us! Atleast, I think so..Anywho- Wait! Hault! What will they say about my bags?..Oh, I know! I will just respond in a way..of telling them..that I planned to take a very-"

She paused and suddenly felt embarrassed because she had finally reached the point of talking to herself.

With a loud sigh her entire being seemed to deflate in a way, then she easily slumped backward onto the ground and didnt really seemed to care just how green the back of her shirt would be when she sat up again.

It must be impossible to confuse oneself about ones...self, Right?

* * *

Crazy.

Powerful.

Crafty..

Vicious-..atleast sometimes.

Beautiful, In her own little freakishly unique way of course.

Terrific! She met all the requirements.

But, he just couldn't remember how in all seven bloody hells he was suppose to kidnap..or capture..or restrain..or whatever the heck he was suppose to do in the first place to her before he could make that teensy, tiny, little proposition.

Oh, And then drag her all the way back to their base once he had done that, y'know..the first part, whether she refused or not!

Crap.

* * *

**Ooookkkkeeeyyy..Yeah, So that was rather uneventful, But I simply had to cut it short.**

**Y'see, I lost by trail of thought half way through, and thats never a good thing.**

**But anyways, to be continued!!**

**I hope to finish up with the next chapter, Ive already started writing it! Yay!**

**Bye-Bye!**

**Tsukiba-Dawn**


End file.
